Sol Zeke
'''Sol Phaedra Zeke '''is a Capitel warden and regarded as the Right Hand of High Lord Narvalius. He is renown for being a member of the party that defeated the Shadows to end the war against the Farrowlands. Early Life One of the hundreds of orphans conscripted into Duchess Nassir's Army, Sol Zeke was trained under brutal conditions to be a soldier of the Redwood army. During the intense trials, Sol's warlock abilities were discovered and under the tutoring of the court he was trained to become a Watchdog. Sol Zeke spent many years as an assassin, killing unfavourable politicians and affirming Duchess Nassir's rule. However these tasks became increasingly malevolent due to Nassir's thirst for power, and her campaign to become the Overseer of the East. It was one of these missions that made Sol relinquish his position and leave the Watchdogs. Sol tried to kill the Duchess before her campaign would lead to more deaths, but was quickly defeated by her personal guard. Being presumed death, his battered body was thrown into the waterfalls of the kingdom and he was wiped from the records of Redburrow. Sol was found, barely clinging to life, at the shore of Lake Esma by a troupe called the Few Good Men. They saw potential in Sol and bargained with him, requesting that he join the Church of the Dirt once they return him to full health. Sol accepted and grew into his new life as a disciple of the Dirt in the Capitel. After months of service in the city watch, Sol was promoted to Agent of the Capitel by King's Hand Narvalius who requested that Sol join his guard. This was due to his interference and foiling of an attempt on High Lord Gloinus' life during the Dirt Parade. The Spurning of Dirt After the first attempt on Highlord Gloinus' life and hearing from Sol about his special abilities, Narvalius realised that he was a valuable asset to have. Sol was promoted to the Lord's personal guard and put under intensive training to further improve his swordsmanship and magical abilities. However the increase in assassination attempts on the Highlord had not gone unnoticed and so the King's Hand made Sol investigate the attacks, and by any means necessary find the perpetrator. Sol made a vital error during his investigation. The Shadows had framed a band of church goers for the attempt on Gloinus' life at the dirt parade, and Sol had fallen for the trap. The church goers were wrongfully accused by Narvalius on Sol's word, and executed by Sol on Gloinus' command. However before the execution, the priest that sheltered the attackers uttered out a few words, pleading his innocence and condemning Sol for not understanding that these men were likewise innocent. The execution reminded him of his horrible past full of unlawful murder. Haunted by the words of the priest, he began to doubt his decision. This doubt lead to crippling guilt as Sol became sure that he had prosecuted the wrong men and had no idea who framed them. So he decided to once again start investigating the crimes. As he fell deeper into a web of deceit and malevolence one thing became clear; he had made a grave mistake. This drove him to bring to justice the actual offender, but deep down he knew that this would not rectify his fatal error. Assassination of High Lord Gloinus Narvalius had recognised the change in Sol's temperament since the execution of the followers of the Dirt. Reckoning that the killing itself had taken a toll on him, Narvalius relieved Sol of his guard duty and sent him home to clear his mind. Sol however did not let go, and visited the church's catacombs at the dead of night. Here he searched the bodies of the young men and discovered a hex mark, but this was something that he had never seen before. He drew the symbol on his some parchment, then swiftly exited the catacombs.